Harry Potter et les survivants
by Sunny-Bzh
Summary: Harry à vaincu Voldemort, l'heure est venue pour lui de commencer sa vie d'homme, mais tout se passe pas comme prévu, comme l'arrivée de son fils venu tout droit du futur...


_**Harry Potter et les survivants **_

_**Chapitre premier**_

_**Une dernière fois Poudlard**_

_On les a eus,_

_Vaincus, battus,_

_Le p'tit Potter est un héros,_

_Voldy nourrit les asticots,_

_Ils sont tous écrasés,_

_Maintenant, on peut rigoler !_

Voilà qui exprime bien l'ampleur et la tragédie de l'événement, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Ron en ouvrant une porte pour laisser passer Harry et Hermione.

Le bonheur viendra, songea Harry, mais pour l'instant, il était étouffé par l'épuisement et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, la douleur d'avoir perdu Fred, Lupin et Tonks le transperçait comme une blessure physique. Par-dessus tout, il éprouvait un prodigieux soulagement et un profond besoin de dormir.

Mais il devait d'abord une explication à Ron et Hermione qui l'avait suivi pendant si longtemps et méritaient la vérité. Il leur raconta méticuleusement ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine et ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt. Ils n'eurent pas même le temps d'exprimer leur stupeur, leur effarement, car ils venaient d'atteindre la destination vers laquelle ils s'étaient dirigés, sans avoir besoin de la mentionner.

Depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur avait était renversée sur le côté. Elle était de travers, l'air un peu sonnée, et il se demanda si elle était encore capable de reconnaître un mot de passe.

On peut monter ? lui demanda-t-il.

Allez-y, grogna la statue.

Ils l'enjambèrent et grimpèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui-même comme un escalator. Harry poussa la porte située à son sommet.

Il jeta un bref regard à la Pensine de pierre posée sur le bureau, là où il l'avait laissée, et au même instant, un bruit assourdissant lui fit pousser un cri. Il crut qu'on lançait à nouveau des maléfices, que les Mangemorts revenaient, que Voldemort ressuscitait…

Mais c'était une salve s'applaudissements. Tout autour des murs, les directeurs et directrices de Poudlard l'ovationnait, ils étaient tous debout. Ils agitèrent leurs chapeaux, parfois même leurs perruques, tendaient le bras hors de leurs cadres pour se serrer la main d'un tableau à l'autre, dansaient et sautaient sur les fauteuils dans lesquels on les avait peint. Dylis Derwent sanglotait sans retenue, Dexter Fortescue brandissait son cornet acoustique et Phineas Nigellus s'écria d'une voix aiguë et flûtée :

Et qu'on dise bien que la maison de Serpentard à joué son rôle ! Que notre contribution ne soit pas oubliée !

Mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qui occupait le plus grand des tableaux, juste derrière le fauteuil du directeur. Des larmes jaillissaient derrière les lunettes en demi-lune et coulaient dans la longue barbe argentée. La fierté, la gratitude qui émanait de lui été, pour Harry, un baume aussi précieux que le chant du phénix.

Enfin, Harry leva les mains et les portraits se turent. Dans un silence respectueux, le visage rayonnant, ils s'essuyèrent les yeux, et attendirent avec impatiente qu'il prenne la parole. Il s'adressa seulement à Dumbledore, cependant, choisissant ses mots avec soins extrême. Tout épuisé qu'il fût, le regard brouillé par la fatigue, il lui fallait faire un dernier effort, chercher un dernier conseil.

La chose qui était cachée dans le Vif d'or, commença t-il, je l'ai laissée par terre, dans la forêt. Je ne sais plus exactement où, mais je ne pas aller la rechercher. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Oui, mon cher Harry, répondit Dumbledore.

Dans les autres tableaux, les visages parurent perplexes, intrigués.

C'est une décision sage et courageuse, approuva Dumbledore, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Quelqu'un d'autre sait-il où elle est tombée ?

Personne, assura Harry.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

Mais je garderai le cadeau d'Ignotus, poursuivit Harry.

Dumbledore eut un sourire radieux.

Bien sûr Harry, la cape est à toi pour toujours jusqu'à ce que tu la lègue à quelqu'un !

Il y a également ceci.

Lorsque Harry montra la Baguette de Sureau, Ron et Hermione la contemplèrent avec une révérence que, même l'esprit brouillé par le manque de sommeil, il n'aimait guère.

Je n'en veux pas, dit-il.

Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, tu es dingue ?

Je sais qu'elle est puissante, reprit Harry d'un ton las. Mais j'étais plus heureux avec la mienne. Alors…

Il fouilla dans la bourse accrochée autour de son cou et en sortit les deux morceaux de bois de houx, tout juste relié par un mince filament de plume de phénix. Hermione disait qu'on ne pouvait pas la réparer, que les dégâts étaient trop important. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que si ça ne marchait pas cette fois-ci, rien ne marcherait jamais.

Il posa la baguette brisée sur le bureau du directeur, la toucha avec l'extrémité de la Baguette de Sureau et dit :

_Reparo_.

Sa baguette se reconstitua alors, et des étincelles rouges en jaillirent. Harry était sur qu'il avait réussi. Il prit la baguette de houx à la plume de phénix et sentit une soudaine chaleur dans ses doigts comme si sa main et la baguette magique se réjouissait d'être à nouveau réunies.

Je vais remettre la Baguette de Sureau là où elle était, dit-il à Dumbledore qui le regardait avec une immense affection, une immense admiration. Elle peut bien y rester. Si je meurs de mort naturelle, comme Ignotus, son pouvoir sera brisé, n'est-ce pas ? Son dernier maître n'aura jamais était vaincu. Ce sera la fin.

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Tu es sûr ? demanda Ron.

Il y avait une légère trace de convoitise dans sa voix, tandis qu'il regardait la Baguette de Sureau.

Je crois que Harry à raison, murmura Hermione.

Cette baguette cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut, reprit Harry. Et très sincèrement – il se détourna des portraits, ne pensant plus qu'au lit à baldaquin qui l'attendait dans la tour de Gryffondor et se demandant si Kreattur ne pourrait pas lui apporter un sandwich là-bas -, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours.

Dumbledore sourit à cette évocation. Les autres portraits éclatèrent de rire tout comme Ron et Hermione.

Tu as bien raison, dit Ron, je crois que nous aussi.

Harry regarda Dumbledore avec les larmes aux yeux.

Que se passe t-il Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

C'est la dernière fois que je vous vois, dit Harry, dans quelques minutes, je vais aller dans le parc et remettre la Baguette de Sureau entre vos mains, vous voir ici, souriant et riant, alors que dans quelques instants, je vais voir votre corps sans vie, ça me fait mal.

La vie est un enchainement de chose Harry, dit Dumbledore, sans ma mort, tu n'aurais jamais accompli autant de chose, sans moi, tu as su t'assumer et continuer ma quête pour anéantir Voldemort, ma mort n'a pas était pour rien. Te voilà un homme maintenant, et tu vas vivre ta vie avec au fond de ton cœur, tout ceux qui sont partis et que tu aimes. Nous serons toujours avec toi, dans chaque épreuve de ta vie.

Harry avait les larmes qui coulaient, non pas de tristesse, mais de joie. Dumbledore avait trouvais les mots qu'il fallait pour lui remonter le moral. Il se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna.

Merci professeur pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté durant toutes ses années, dit-il, je ne l'oublierais jamais, et sait-on, nous nous reverrons peut-être.

Il descendit l'escalier et enjamba la gargouille toujours aussi mal au point, il avait toujours la Baguette de Sureau entre les mains, il la pointa sur la gargouille :

_Reparo_

La gargouille s'illumina d'une couleur doré et retrouva son socle, bien droite.

Je vous remercie jeune homme, dit la gargouille, on est bien mieux dans ses gonds que de travers.

Je vous en prie, dit Harry en s'éloignant avec Ron et Hermione.

Ils regagnèrent le parc, le jour était sur le point de se lever, le parc était désert, le corps de Voldemort avait disparu. Ils se dirigèrent vers la tombe blanche. Harry avait le cœur serré, et lança avec sa baguette un sort de lévitation et le corps de Dumbledore jailli de terre. Harry le posa sur le sol avec délicatesse.

Reste plus qu'a, dit Harry en ouvrant le linceul.

La tête du professeur Dumbledore apparut, ses longs cheveux argentés, bien coiffé, et sa longue barbe attaché avec un élastique, ses lunettes en demi-lune sur le nez, il ouvrit un peut plus le linceul pour dévoiler sa robe, une robe verte émeraude, ses mains était croisé sur quelque chose de vide, Harry savait quoi, il glisse la Baguette de Sureau entre les doigts, ajusta le tout avec la robe, puis caressa les cheveux de son ancien directeur avant de remettre le linceul en place.

Adieu professeur, dit Harry en pleurant.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le corps de Dumbledore s'ensevelit et tout redevient comme avant. Hermione s'approcha de Harry et l'enlaça de ses bras, Ron referma la mêlé et ils pleurèrent tout les trois.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent quand Neville se précipita dans le parc :

Harry ! s'écria t-il vient vite dans la grande-salle.

Que se passe t-il ? demanda Hermione

C'est dingue ! dit Neville, vous verrez dans la grande salle.

Ils rentrèrent au château et rentrèrent dans la grande-salle.

Sur l'estrade des professeurs, dans les bras du professeur McGonagall se trouvait un petit garçon d'environ deux ans. Quand son regard se posa sur Harry, il se dégagea des bras de la directrice adjointe et courra de toute la puissance de ses petites jambes en criant :

Papa, papa les bas…


End file.
